


Winter Solace

by taylortimeless



Category: Lana Del Rey (Musician)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, Love, Marina Dimandis, Music, TV shows - Freeform, lana del rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortimeless/pseuds/taylortimeless
Summary: It's 1961. A girl named Andi goes on a winter mini vacation to a resort in the mountains with her boyfriend and friends, but after wandering off in a blizzard, she falls unconscious and wakes up in the cabin of the beautiful Elizabeth Grant. She finds out that they're snowed in and unable to go anywhere because of it. Even though she has a boyfriend she can already feel herself falling for this spell binding woman.





	1. Chapter 1

MOUNT HOOD-OREGON (1961)

“If I was Bobby’s girl, what a faithful thankful girl I’d be!!” Andi, Andi’s boyfriend Ricky, Connie, and Steven sang in unison to the radio as Ricky drove up the mountain. 

Andi was excited to be staying in a resort. It was winter break and her old friends from high school all decided that it would be a good idea if they all stayed in the mountains. The campus was only a few hours away so it wasn’t that bad of a drive. 

Andi has recently turned 20 so she wanted to do as much with her friends as possible. Her parents had encouraged her to go out on adventures while she was still young. She smiled admiring the beautiful landscape around her. 

Ricky looks at Andi noticing her staring off into space. He places his hand on hers causing her to jump. She places her hand on her heart. “Jesus Ricky, you scared me!” Andi laugjed. “I’m sorry. Just wondering what you were thinking about.” He answered. “Probably necking with you and whole lot more!” Connie teased from the backseat. 

“Am not!” Andi replied turning a bright red and giving Connie a playful but threatening look. “Don’t worry baby, there will be a whole lot of that when we get to the cabin.” Ricky winked. Andi covered her face nervously turning away as the rest of the car erupted with laughter. 

“I’m not listening to you guys anymore.” She laughed. She drowned them out, gazing out the window. She wondered what this mini vacation would bring. 

**********

The cabin was absolutely beautiful. They had a great view of the city below them and a patio with a fire pit. The bedrooms were nice too. The entire place was cozy yet luxurious. “Gee remind me to come here more often.” Connie commented from her and Steven’s bedroom. 

When they were all packed Connie and Steven had teamed up to make dinner for the house. Luckily the cabin came with a radio so they could sing and dance while they cooked. They had agreed on chili. You could smell the aroma through the house as a hit James Darrin song blasted from the radio. 

They had already lit a fire. Ricky and Andi sit close to it. Andi felt Ricky put his arm around her. He didn’t notice Andi flinch under his touch. Ricky was a nice guy, so Andi wasn’t sure why she had been feeling this way lately. 

Andi wasn’t sure what it was that was bothering her. But she knew that something was off. What scared her the most was that she didn’t think it was him, but her. “Everything okay Andi?” Ricky asked with concern in his voice. “DINNER’S READY!!” Steven shouted from the kitchen. 

Andi sighed in relief as her heart rate slowed. She wasn’t ready to have this conversation because she wasn’t sure why. 

********

Dinner was delicious. They all had a good time discussing what they’d do after college and other goals. They reminisce old memories from high school that sent the room bursting with laughter. 

When it was time for bed, they all said goodnight and headed to their rooms. Andi and Ricky could hear laughter coming from Connie and Steven’s room which eventually turned into other noises making both of them turn red. 

Ricky and Andi sat in an awkward silence. It was becoming unbearable until Ricky finally spoke. “Are you having fun?” He asked. “Of course!” Andi replied a bit too enthusiastically releasing a nervous laugh. 

Ricky rolled over, facing her. Andi’s heart sped up. She was feeling nervous. She wasn’t sure what was happening to her. She had always dreamed of this moment, but something was still off. He propped himself up on his elbow kissing her lips followed by her neck. Andi was squirming on the inside. As he made his way lower, she stopped him. “I’m sorry Ricky. I can’t do this….tonight.” She said. 

Ricky looked confused and hurt. “What’s the matter with you lately? You’re becoming a drag.” Ricky said. His comment stung. Andi could feel her eyes tearing up. She scooted swag from him. “I’m sorry. I’m just not in the mood. Can we just sleep?” She mumbled, closing her eyes. 

Andi felt bad. She really was having fun on this mini vacation they took, but when it came to intimacy, something didn’t connect. It truly scared her. 

*************

The next morning, Andi woke up to an empty bed. It took a second to familiarize her surroundings. She could hear music playing from downstairs. Based on the smell she could tell they had been making breakfast. She looked out the window noticing that it was snowing. 

She made her way out the room heading downstairs. When she walked into the kitchen she noticed Steven flipping pancakes while twisting to an Elvis song. “G’mornin’ darlin’” He said doing his best Elvis impersonation, which was spot on making her and Connie laugh. 

“Smells good Steven.” Ricky said walking into the kitchen. Andi didn’t feel like turning around to look st him because of what happened last night. But she did anyway. Boy, did she regret it. “Good morning Ricky.” She said awkwardly. 

Ricky rolled his eyes, asking Steven a question about an upcoming Duck’s game. No one else seemed to notice this. Connie was too busy gushing over Steven talking about football to Ricky. She hated when he did that. Ricky would always completely shut her out when he was upset with her. Andi needed to get out. 

“I’m going for a walk you guys!” Andi announces going upstairs to grab her stuff. “Oh, I’ll come with you!” Connie offered. “No, I’ll be fine.” Andi assured her. “I just need some time to think.” Connie looked hurt by this but Andi was sure she understood. 

 

*********

The resort was absolutely beautiful. If there was one thing Andi loved Oregon for it was the mountains. She walked down a long trail admiring all of the nice cabins with chevys and pontiacs parked out front. She wasn’t sure how far she had walked, but she had been walking for at least an hour. She noticed the snow had gotten heavier, followed by the wind. 

It was freezing. She started squinting because she could barely see a thing anymore. The simple snowfall had turned into a raging blizzard. The snow was too thick making it difficult to walk through. Andi felt as though she was going to freeze to death. She cursed internally for not staying at the cabin. Unable to see in front of her, she trips over the tall snow falling face first into the snow. 

The snow was too think to get out of. She felt completely paralyzed. Her bones were in pain. All she could do was lie there. She could slowly feel herself losing consciousness. She didn’t want to go like this. Everything suddenly went black. 

***********

Andi’s eyes blinked open. Taking in her surroundings she noticed she was in a bedroom, but not any one that she had seen before. Based on the set up it was another cabin at the resort. She noticed that she was wearing pajamas….pajamas that weren’t hers. The scent of chocolate chip pancakes lingered in the air. She heard the soft sound of a feminine humming followed by singing. 

Where the hell was she? Well in the resort obviously. But with who? A strong feeling of fear spread through her. She started to get up until she heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. “Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars” The feminine voice sang. Whoever they were had the voice of a siren, with a spellbinding sound. The voice was coming closer. 

Andi’s heart rate sped up. What if the woman had a knife? What if she was insane? What if she was some kind of...Her thoughts were completely silenced when a beautiful brunette appeared into the door frame. Her eyes were an emerald green. Her hair was styled in a bouffant like that of Priscilla Presley with a white headband. She looked like someone you’d see in the pictures. 

She wore a short button up red dress that went above her knees. Andi was at kiss for words. The woman face formed a beautiful, but delicate smile. “You’re awake.” She finally spoke in a sweet voice. Andi wasn’t sure what to say. She had never seen someone so beautiful in her life. 

The woman chuckled tilting her head in confusion. “Don’t be afraid. My name’s Elizabeth...Elizabeth Grant. I found you unconscious in the snow outside. There was a horrible blizzard, do you remember?” She asked taking a step closer. 

Andi looked away from her nervously. She had been staring too long. Elizabeth was sure to notice. “Yes...I went out for a walk and the next thing I remember was a bad snowstorm, now I’m here.” Andi said finally speaking. That reminded her. She needed to get back to her cabin. Ricky and the others were probably looking for her. 

“I have to go find my friends. They’re probably wondering where I am.” Andi said getting up. “I’m afraid that won’t be possible dear. We’re snowed in. The snow is covering the windows and doors. We’re stuck here.” Elizabeth said with a pout. “What?!!” Andi cried. She couldn’t believe her ears. 

Andi stood up moving a curtain and seeing nothing but snow piled high. She couldn’t even see the sky. “Oh...my god.” Andi said to herself. How was she going to get out of this? What were her friends doing? How long had she been out? They were probably worried about her. Ricky...what about him? They had last seen each other on a bad note. 

“I can’t believe this is happening. How long have I been out?” She asked. “Two and a half days” she responded. Andi’s has dropped. Her friends were certainly worried for her. They had probably called her parents by now. But what could any of them do? There was no way of getting out. 

Andi walked over toward the bed taking a seat. Elizabeth did the same. The smell of her vanilla perfume silenced Andi’s worried thoughts. She looked up noticing that she was only a few inches away from her. Elizabeth places a hand on Andi’s. Andi feels a tingle throughout her body. How was this woman able to make her feel this way just by touching her hand? 

Elizabeth rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb soothingly. “Everything’s going to be okay. I promise. We just have to wait for the snow to melt. I made sure to stock up on food so we won’t starve.” Elizabeth whispered. Andi looked into those emerald green eyes, completely entranced. “What’s your name honey?” Elizabeth asked. 

“A-Andi” Andi replied nervously. The woman was making her feel all kind of things. Things that a boy would make a girl feel. What was happening? Why did she feel drawn to this woman? “Well Andi, I made you breakfast. Would you like some?” She whispered smiling, still keeping eye contact. 

Andi nodded. She could feel her face turning red. Elizabeth giggled at her nervousness. She stood up holding out her hand. Andi thought it was a little strange to hold her hand just to walk to a different room, but she did it anyway. And when she did, she felt electricity at how soft Elizabeth’s hand felt. What was this she was feeling? And why didn’t she feel like this with Ricky?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi’s feelings for Elizabeth grow.

Andi devoured her chocolate chip pancakes as though she’d never eaten before. She looked up noticing Elizabeth gazing at her in wonderment. A small smile played at the corner of her lips. Andi’s face turned red. 

“Do you know how long it’s going to be like this?” Andi asked breaking the ice. “No, but it’s a good thing that I went shopping. So we won’t starve.” Elizabeth said with relief. “Well, I need to check on my friends. I can’t stay here forever. I’m sure Ricky’s wondering where I am.” Andi replied. 

A small smirk formed across Elizabeth’s lips. “I’m sure he is. Whoever he is.” Elizabeth stood up disappearing out the room. A few seconds later Andi heard a Frank Sinatra song playing. “Ricky and I are going steady.” Andi went on. Andi finished up the last of her pancakes. 

She didn’t notice that some of the chocolate had gotten on the side of her mouth. Elizabeth giggled lightly taking a few steps toward her. Andi turned red when she realized they were face to face. She smelled the familiar vanilla scent. “W-what are you doing?” Andi asked nervously staring into the woman’s hypnotizing green eyes. 

“You have something...here.” Elizabeth replied taking the chocolate off with her finger and putting it into her mouth. They kept eye contact. Andi felt a tingling sensation inside of her. Elizabeth moaned at the taste. “So Miss Andi, what are you doing in Mount Hood?” Elizabeth asked with curiosity. 

“Well my boyfriend and best friends thought we go for winter vacation. I didn’t expect any of this to happen…” Andi said. Elizabeth made a pouty face placing her hand on Andi’s. “You know honey, I’m sort of glad that it did.” Elizabeth said shocking Andi. Andi couldn’t help but blush at the term she used. 

Why was she feeling this way just by the woman touching her hand? There was no way she could have feelings for this stranger. A female at that. “Why is that?” Andi said trying to sound unphased. “Because, I like you.” She whispered softly. 

Andi pulled her hand away to Elizabeth’s dismay. “So, where’s your husband Miss Grant? Didn’t you come here with anyone?” She asked trying to change the conversation. “I don’t have one. I came here by myself because I needed some time away. You don’t have to call me Elizabeth by the way. Lizzie is fine.” She said with a wink.

This caused Andi to blush even deeper. “Lizzie…” She said to herself. “What do you do?” Andi asked. “I write music.” Andi was shocked by her answer. She hadn’t met many musicians in her life. “So you’re going to be famous someday?” She asked. 

This caused Lizzie to break into a fit of laughter. Andi was confused. “I already am famous.” Lizzie replied. “What?” Andi asked. “Gee, I didn’t think you were stuck in the snow for that long.” Lizzie commented. Andi looked as though she had suddenly realized something. 

“Wait...Elizabeth Grant as in the Elizabeth Grant? As in—” “Lana Del Rey” Lizzie finished for her. “No way.” Andi replied. “I’ve heard your songs on the radio. They’re a gas! We play it at Steven and Connie’s shindigs all the time. Kinda Outta Luck is one of my favorites.” Now it was Lizzie’s turn to blush. 

“I’m glad you like it.” She smiled. Suddenly Frank Sinatra’s version of Fly Me to the Moon started playing from the other room. This caused Lizzie to get up. “OOOO this is one of my favorite songs. Can you dance?” Lizzie asked. 

“No. I’m not much of a dancer.” Andi said. She was telling the truth. She couldn’t do anything besides the twist and the Charleston. She had gone dancing with Ricky at the malt shop a number of times. Before she could hesitate anymore she was already being led by Lizzie into the next room. 

“Alright, place your hands on my hips.” Lizzie told her. Andi did as she was told. She didn’t understand why she was so nervous. She had a strange feeling it wasn’t because she was dancing with a complete stranger, but that Lizzie had pulled her close and placed her hands on her shoulders.

Lizzie told her the rest of the steps until Andi had gotten it. It didn’t take long. “In other words darling kiss me.” Lizzie sang along softly to the lyrics. Andi couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the woman’s voice. She felt as though she were a sailor being lured into the sea by a siren. She looked into her eyes, then down at her lips. 

Lizzie noticed her looking and smiled. Andi wasn’t sure why she wanted to kiss her. Had this been what was missing? What she wasn’t feeling anymore with Ricky? Before that could happen, the song ended and Lizzie was the one to pull away. 

“Something on your mind?” Lizzie asked knowingly with a mischievous smile on her face. Andi, still speechless, shook her head. Lizzie laughed seeing through the facade. She disappeared out of the room leaving Andi to her thoughts. What was happening to her? 

———————

When night hit Lizzie had made spaghetti which Andi loved. It was the best spaghetti she had ever tasted. Andi has to admit that being here wasn’t so bad. Maybe it was good that that blizzard hit. Spending time with Lizzie had became fun. For a second Andi imagined herself coming home from work to find that Lizzie had made dinner and wrote a new song to sing. 

Later on that night they had lit a fire in the fireplace. Andi enjoyed how the heat felt on her skin. She and Lizzie sat on the couch in front of the fireplace sharing a blanket. A surreal sounding song played from the record player in the background. Lizzie hummed along to the song. It was Johnny Angel by Shelley Fabares.

Andi’s heart sped up when she felt Lizzie rest her head on her shoulder. Andi felt guilty. She suddenly began to think about Ricky. This wasn’t right. She was developing feelings for this woman who probably didn’t feel the same. She was probably just trying to be nice. 

Andi shifted away, moving off the couch. “Is something wrong?” Lizzie asked sounding slightly disappointed. “No...I’m just going to head to bed. I’m getting tired.” Andi said. “Good night.” Lizzie said sadly. Andi made her way up the stairs glancing down at the woman before she walked all the way up. 

God she was so beautiful. But she knew she probably didn’t feel the same. She didn’t want to develop feelings for someone who didn’t like her back. Also, she was dating Ricky. She couldn’t do that to him. Her parents would also blow their tops if they found out she liked another girl. 

————

Andi laid in bed staring up at the ceiling in the dark. She could still hear the music playing downstairs. It was a slow song that was putting her to sleep. She drifted off into a deep sleep.

She opened her eyes to find herself sitting in a car in what looked to be lover’s lane. The view before her was beautiful. The stars twinkled in the sky above. She looked over to see Ricky smiling at her. “Ricky…” she said looking at him. “I’m going to scare you now.” He said. “What?” She asked confused. They leaned in toward each other closing the gap. He’d begin kissing her intensely. 

His tongue moved around her mouth. She hated the way he kissed her. She suddenly felt a strange liquid around his mouth. The kiss was becoming rough. She tried to pull away but he held her there. “Ricky stop!” She screamed, but the sound was muffled. She pulled back with more force finally getting space. When she pulled back she noticed that he was covered in blood.

She began to scream causing him to laugh maniacally. She tried to escape from the car but there was no way out. The handles had disappeared. “help me!! Help! Help!” Andi screamed at the top of her lungs. 

————-

Lizzie was shaking her awake. “Andi wake up. Please wake up. You’re having a nightmare honey.” She said. Andi opened her eyes seeing the beautiful brunette above her. Her hand was rested on her cheek. Andi was covered in sweat. “Lizzie?” She asked trying to catch her breath. 

“Shhh I’m here. You were having a nightmare.” Lizzie whispered. “It was horrible. I was at l-lovers lane with Ricky and he-he-“ Andi could barely get the words out. Lizzie shushed her rubbing her hands along her face and throughout her hair. “It’s okay dear.” Lizzie whispered soothingly climbing into bed with Andi.

Andi practically clung to the woman. She didn’t care what it looked like. She was horrified. Lizzie rubbed circles on her back. When Andi had finally calmed down she looked up at the woman. It was dark but she could still see the woman looking at her. They glanced down at the other’s lips. Andi could feel herself getting hotter. It was Lizzie that placed her hand on the girl’s cheek and closed the gap.

Her lips felt amazing pressed against hers. This was nothing like the kiss from the dream. It was soft and tasted like strawberries. Andi was in heaven. Lizzie pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Andi felt lizzie’s tongue begging for entry which she allowed. 

Her tongue danced around her mouth as they fought for dominance. Andi lightly bit Lizzie’s bottom lip causing her to moan. “Fuck!” Andi cursed internally. What the hell was happening? Why was she enjoying this? Andi pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re liking it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi struggles with admitting her feelings for Lizzie.

“What’s the matter dear?” Lizzie asked concerned. Andi could feel herself growing nervous. Frightened even. Why did she enjoy this kiss? It scared her. “I’m n-not that way.” She stuttered. “I woke you, I’m sorry. I should—“ “It’s okay dear.” Lizzie replied softly stroking the girl’s hair. 

“We don’t have to do anything. I just don’t think you should be alone since you had a nightmare is all.” Lizzie smiled. She was right. What Andi has saw in her dream terrified her. She didn’t know what it meant. She had a professor once who spoke on dream symbols and their meanings. 

“Would you like me to sing you to sleep?” Lizzie asked. This was a nice gesture. Her mother used to sing her to sleep when she was a kid. It always kept the nightmares at bay. Andi nodded. “Alright, close your eyes and relax.” Lizzie whispered. 

Andi did as she was told. Lizzie began to sing Care a Little. Her voice was heavenly. Even better than what Andi had heard on the radio. She had the voice of an angel. She could feel herself drifting off to sleep. What had happened these past few days? 

She, Ricky, and her friends had decided to go on a trip together, but now she was spending time with the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen. Did she just call her beautiful? Andi shook the thought away, relaxing once more. She wasn’t like..that. Definitely not.

*******************

Andi woke up to an empty spot next to her. She was slightly confused and disappointed. Wait...disappointed? “Get yourself together Andi.” She mentally scolded herself. She suddenly smelled the aroma of syrup and what seemed to be pancakes coming from the kitchen.   
She could definitely get used to this. Where were these thoughts coming from? She was supposed to be thinking about Ricky. She quickly got out of bed rushing downstairs. 

She heard the sound of humming coming from the kitchen. She made her way into the kitchen seeing Lizzie do a cute dance over to the plate stacking the pancake on top of the others. She turned around making eye contact with Andi. 

Andi couldn’t help but blush. Dear god, why was she so beautiful? And at this time of morning? Lizzie wore a 50s style white dress with yellow polka dots. It complimented her figure quite nicely. “Good morning Andi.” She greeted. “Morning.” Andi greeted back.   
Andi couldn’t help but blush. She ran her eyes down Lizzie’s figure, suddenly turning her eyes away when Lizzie caught her looking.   
A sly smile crept on the corner of her lips. “Gee, this is the biggest snowstorm we’ve had since Nor'easter last year. Maybe it will clear up soon. I’m sure you miss your friends.” Lizzie said.

“Yeah.” Andi replied making herself a plate. She didn’t want to think about how she was enjoying her time here so much that she didn’t want to go back. That would be wrong. She had to shake it off. But it was too hard. Lizzie was so beautiful. “So….how long have you two been going steady?” Lizzie asked resting her chin on her hands. 

This question took Andi off guard. She hadn’t expected her to bring up Ricky. “Three years. He’s really sweet. My parents love him. And I think he wants to marry me.” Andi said. Lizzie nodded in understanding. “Don’t you love him too?” She laughed looking slightly confused. Andi felt her blood go cold. 

This is the question that had been haunting her mind. Everything that she had been feeling lately scared her. Well more so of what she hadn’t been feeling. She thought she’d be bold but avoid the question. “Why did you kiss me last night?” She asked. 

This seemed to take Lizzie aback for a sec. Then she managed to look calm again, curling her lips into a smile. “I felt like it was the right thing to do.” Lizzie smiled. This caused Andi to turn red. Why was this woman so carefree? 

“The right thing to do? Don’t you know you can get in trouble for that kind of stuff? I watched a program on the television about the dangers of…...that.” Andi said trying to not make it obvious that she was trembling. A flash of sadness showed in Lizzie’s eyes but was quickly replaced with a smug look. 

“Do I frighten you?” Lizzie asked standing to her feet. “No.” Andi said trying to keep her composure. “What is it that frightens you? Is it my sexual preferences or the fact that you’re afraid you enjoyed it?” Lizzie went on. There it was. The million dollar question. 

Andi tried to look away but she couldn’t. Her eyes were glued to the beautiful woman standing above her. God she smelled so good. No. Stop it Andi. This wasn’t right. Lizzie stepped closer placing her palms on the sides of Andi’d face. 

Andi didn’t pull away. Her heart was beating super fast. “What do you feel? Don’t hold anything back.” Lizzie whispered. Andi couldn’t believed want was happening. Was she about to kiss her? Andi couldn’t answer. She wasn’t going to. She was afraid. 

Lizzie glanced down at her lips then back at her eyes. Andi couldn’t believe she was going to do this but she couldn’t resist any longer. She went in for a kiss but Lizzie had pulled away before their lips could meet. This left Andi confused and slightly aroused. 

“Did you see what just happened there?” Lizzie asked returning to her seat. What was this woman doing to her? She felt as though she were under her spell. “What happened?” Andi asked trying to make it seem like no big deal. “You tried to kiss me.” Lizzie giggled before finishing up her food and leaving the room to play something on the record player. 

As a doo wop hit played, Andi thought about everything that was happening. She watched Lizzie dance slowly wondering about all of these feelings she was having. It scared her because it had always been an inappropriate subject. No one would talk about it. It was as if it didn’t exist at all but behind these four walls. 

*************

Andi walked in the living room noticing that Lizzie was knitting something. “What is that?” She asked. “It’s a hat.” She replied cheerfully. “I noticed when I found you out there you weren’t wearing a hat. You’ll probably need of to stay warm when you go looking for your friends.” What she was saying warmed Andi’s heart. 

What were the odds of her meeting someone like this? Being stuck in a blizzard with a celebrity. One that you were attracted to and had the most endearing personality ever? She had to acknowledge these feelings. She needed to say them out loud. 

“Lizzie” Andi began. She took a deep breath nervous about what she was going to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short but I hope you’re liking it so far. I was pretty exhausted when I wrote this so it isn’t my best work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi comes to terms with her feelings for Lana.

“Yes honey?” Lana said, looking up from her knitting. When their eyes connected Andi felt as though her heart had stopped. It was as though this moment were frozen in time. Looking at this beautiful woman made her want to melt. 

Andi has to get out her feelings. She knew what society thought about it. It was even something people would speak of, but they were behind these walls. Only the two of them. No one else could here. Perhaps it was just a passing phase. When the storm was over maybe things would go back to normal and she’s be able to be happy with Ricky again. 

“I may have feelings for you.” Andi confessed. A small smirk played at the corner of Lana’s lips. She raised an eyebrow showing that she was intrigued. “You may have feelings for me?” She asked standing to her feet slowly making her way over to Andi. Andi didn’t want to show her that she was nervous. She wanted to be bold. 

Andi felt as though they were playing a game of cat and she was the mouse. It was turning her own. She could feel butterflies in her stomach as well as a warm feeling in her lower region. She had never wanted someone so badly. 

Lana stopped a few inches away from her. Andi could smell her perfume. The surreal music playing on the record player seemed to go perfect with this moment. Lana placed her hands around Andi’s neck, pulling her closer until their faces were a few inches apart. Feeling bold, Andi places hers on Lana’s waist. 

“I do have feelings for you.” Andi states more confidently. Lana smiled looking back and forth at both of her eyes. Andi could feel her soft breath against her lips. She could feel an ache between her thighs. All the woman had done was place her arms around her shoulders and she was already turned on. “And Ricky?” Lana whispered against her lips. 

Andi could feel the guilt wash over her. Ricky was a nice guy. He had always treated her well. He didn’t deserve this. They had been going steady for a while. But Ricky wasn’t here right now. And even if he was, she’d probably feel nothing. “I don’t want Ricky. I want you Lizzie.” Andi confessed. 

Lana giggled lightly before closing the gap between them. Andi felt like she was on cloud 9. Lana’s lips were so soft. She tasted like cherries. Hungry for more Andi pulled her closer, so she could deepen the kiss. She could feel Lana’s tongue begging for access so she allowed it in. 

Lana’s tongue moved throughout her mouth causing a moan to escape from Andi. Their tongues fought for dominance. Kissing her was a gas. Andi lightly bit her lip, making it Lana’s turn to moan. ”Oh my” Lana whispered finally pulling away. Andi looked and felt as though she had been put under a spell. 

She stared at Lana in awe of what she just felt. Lana giggled lightly waving her hand in front of Andi. “Andi darling, are you alright?” Andi blinked, finally coming back to. “Y-yes?” “Awww.” Lana said running her thumbs along Andi’s face. She leaned in giving her a peck on the cheek, then disappeared into the kitchen. 

Andi couldn’t believe what had just happened. She had had the best kiss of her life. She decided that she was going to enjoy how long she had before the storm passed and the roads cleared. She was sure everyone missed her and was wondering where she was. 

She wished she was able to tell them she was okay, but there was no way to get into contact with them. As soon as the storm was over, she would return to their cabin. It hurt her to think that this would ever happen. 

*************

Later that night…..

“Hey, would you look at that? The tv’s working!” Lana cheered standing over the small box. The weatherman was saying that the storm should be gone by tomorrow. This filled Andi’s heart with dread. She wasn’t ready to go yet. She wanted to spend at least a few more days with the singer. 

Lana seemed to notice the sad look on Andi’s face. They made eye contact, but Andi quickly looked away. “Andi...honey” She said with a pouty face. “Don’t pout. You’re going to make me sad. We still have tonight.” Lana whispered. She walked over to the couch straddling her lap. 

“Besides I made pot roast.” She said placing her arms around her and kissing her neck. Andi felt as though electricity was running through her body. She needed more. Andi’s eyes fell onto Lana’s cleavage which looked amazing in the dress she was wearing. “It’s a family recipe.” Lana went on suddenly grinding her hips against her. 

A wave of pleasure shot through both of them. Andi grabbed her by the hips pushing her closer. She needed more. They both did. “Take me to bed.” Lana whispered before their shared a heated kiss. Their tongues moved through each other’s mouths. The kiss was mesmerizing. 

Her body aching with lust, Andi stood up, allowing Lana to wrap her legs around her waist as she carried her to Lana’s bedroom.

*************  
It looked absolutely luxurious for something you’d see in a cabin. Well she was a celebrity so it wasn’t surprising. It smelled just like vanilla. Posters of Nancy Sinatra, Marilyn Monroe, and other famous starlets decorated the walls. A cabinet of vinyls stood in the corner. 

Andi placed her on the large bed, climbing over her. The woman looked so beautiful in this state. Her green eyes were filled with lust. She looked up at Andi smiling with desire. She grabbed Andi’s hand placing it on her boob. Andi gave it a firm squeeze causing Lana to moan. This turned her on even more. She needed to see more of her.

“I want to see you…” Andi said. Lana smiled the most delicate smile that she had ever seen. Lana encouraged her to unbutton the front of her dress which Andi started doing. They never took their eyes off of each other. She looked so fragile beneath her. Andi slid the dress off of her leaving Lana in just a bra and underwear. She ran her hands down her slender form. 

Her skin was so smooth. “You too.” Lana whispered biting her lip. Andi removed her shirt and pants throwing them on the floor. Andi begin kissing Lana’s neck, moving lower and lower. She licked and sucked, making sure she left marks. She was going to remember this moment. 

Lana elicited another moan of pleasure. Andi could feel her nails digging into her bag and she loved it. They shared another feverish kiss. Lana lightly sucked on Andi’s tongue causing a damp feeling in Andi’s underwear. Andi pulled away looking into her eyes. “I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours.” Lana said teasingly, running her hand down Andi’s body stopping just above her waistline. 

This made Andi shiver. Andi quickly removed the rest of her clothing. Lana’s eyes scanned her body. A satisfying smile spread across her lips. “You’re beautiful.” She said before removing her own clothes. When Lana removed her clothes Andi’s jaw dropped. 

She had the most beautiful body that she had ever seen. Lana giggled at her reaction. “Come here honey.” Lana whispered, motioning for Andi to come closer. Andi obeyed placing a palm on one of her breasts and toying with it. She lowered her mouth onto the woman’s other breast swirling her tongue around her nipple. 

She lightly sucked on the woman’s nipple causing her to release multiple sounds of pleasure. “Oh Andi...please.” Lana cried begging for more. Andi noticed Lana’s hips bucking against her in desperate need. She took this as a sign, kissing down the woman’s torso until she came face to face with vagina. 

It was clean shaven and glistening with wetness much like her own. Andi breathed against it teasing her. “Aaahh Andi please. I need you…” Lana cried out. Andi smiled at the power she now held over the woman. Lana placed her hands in Andi’s hair, pushing her closer. Andi’s tongue swirled around her folds causing her to cry out. 

Andi began to lightly suck her clit which drove Lana mad. She did this for a while until she decided to switch it up by insert her tongue straight into her vagina. She tasted amazing. She pushed Andi’s head closer to her. Lana threw her head back letting out cries of pleasure. “Oh Andi….oh...my...goodness. I think I’m going to…” Lana cried before her climax. 

Andi smiled at this, lapping up all of her juice and sliding up next to the woman. “Are you sure you that was your first time with a girl?” Lana laughed placing a soft kiss on Andi’s lips, tasting herself. 

Andi laughed at this. “Honest.” She said holding up jet hand as if swearing into the oval office. Lana smiled sitting up and crawling on top of Andi. Andi could feel her heart racing. “Your turn.” Lana whispered placing a kiss on her lips. 

Andi ran her hands through Lana’s hair. They had shared many kisses, each more heated than the last. Lana’s tongue danced around her mouth making the girl’s head spin. Lana began to play with her nipples causing Andi to cry out. She hadn’t even done much to her yet and she had felt like she had the best sex ever. 

Lana was nothing like Ricky. She felt soft. Everything was perfect. Maybe this is what she had been missing for all of this time. She felt Lana’s tongue circulate on one of her nipples. She began to suck causing Andi to moan. Andi buried her hands in Lana’s hair. She felt her teeth light drag across making her shiver. 

Lana moved up planting kisses on her neck. They started off light and feathery, but eventually became heavy and would definitely leave a mark. Andi cried out. It felt so good. Andi never wanted to leave this room. She didn't want to go out to go out into the world ever again. 

Lana traced patterns across her stomach causing Andi to become even wetter. She urged her to go lower. “Lana...please. I need you.” Andi pleaded. Lana looked up into her eyes wearing a mischievous smirk. “You need me to what dear?” Lana asked. 

Okay...fair enough. She had teased her so it was only right for her to tease Andi. “I need you to fuck me.” Andi said barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you.” Lana teased. This made Andi grow even more frustrated. 

“I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME!!” Andi cried. “That-a Girl!” Lana giggled lightly, lifting up Andi’s leg and getting into position so they’re vaginas were touching. Andi could already feel an aching in her core. Lana begin to grind against her which made it feel as though a jolt of electricity shot through her body.

It felt like utter ecstasy. Andi felt as though she were soaring through the sky. Lana sped up the pace. Their moans soon fell in sync. “Lizzie..I think I’m going to…” “Wait for me darling!” Lana whispered. Andi could feel herself coming closer. She didn’t think she could hold it. 

“L-Lizzie…” she begged. “Now!” Lana cried. They both came together. They rode out their orgasms gasping for air. Lana leaned down kissing Andi, sliding under the blanket. She laid across Andi’s chest. Andi couldn’t believe what had just happened. She had had sex with another woman and enjoyed it. Lana Del Rey at that. 

She felt a genuine attraction to this woman. Lana drew circles on her chest. Andi was the happiest she’d felt in years. Andi snuggled closer to her vanilla scented hair. 

“We should eat dinner before it gets cold dear.” Lana laughed. Andi did the same. “Of course.” 

***********

The next morning Andi awoke to find an empty spot next to her on the bed. She dreaded this day because she knew what the weather report had said. She smelled the familiar aroma of breakfast. She forced herself out of bed. 

While she walked down the stairs she heard the sound of the doorbell ring. “I’ll get it!” She shouted as she made her way over to the door. “Thanks honey!” She heard Lana say from the kitchen. Boy was she going to miss that. These past few days had been total domestic bliss. 

When she opened the door her eyes widened in surprise. There stood Ricky. When he saw her his eyes lit up! “Andi Baby, finally! You had us all worried sick!” He cried pulling her into a hug. 

“Who is it?” Lana asked. Lana came to see what the commotion was about. Her smile. dropped when she saw Andi in Ricky’s arms. “How did you find me?” Andi asked trying not to sound as disappointed as she was. “Steven, Connie, and I have been looking from cabin to cabin. We thought you were dead! You never came back. I was worried sick. Don’t ever run off again like that ever!” Ricky said before pulling her into a kiss. 

Andi felt her stomach turn. She hated kissing him. She already wished this day hadn’t come. “I missed you. Did you miss me?” Ricky asked. Andi looked back at Lana who gave her a sad smile. “Yeah...I did.” Andi lied. Lana lowered her head trying to hide the hurt. 

Ricky looked passed Andi noticing Lana. His face brightened up. “Hey, you look familiar. You’re that singer...you’re…” “Lana Del Rey.” She said flashing him a sweet smile. “Yes!” He said. “Ahhh Connie’s a huge fan of you. She’s gonna freak when I tell her you’re here! You’re music is a gas, you know! We play it at all the shindigs.” “Thank you.” Lana said kindly. 

“Thanks for everything.” Andi said. She felt herself tearing up. She didn’t want to look her in the eyes, but she had to. Ricky looked at them confusingly. Lana walked over to Andi wrapping her arms around her. 

She buried her head in the crook of Andi’s neck. “I’m going to miss you.” She whispered to Andi. “I’ll miss you too.” Andi cried. Andi inhales the scent of vanilla one last time. They pulled apart looking deeply into be other’s eyes. Andi so badly wanted to kiss those lips one last time. But she knew she couldn’t. This day had came. Ricky scratched his head in confusion. He cleared his throat making them stepped away from each other. 

“We gotta get back Andi.” Ricky said. They looked at each other one last time before Andi walked out. Lana ran to the closet, coming back with Andi’s coat. “Thanks for taking care of her. You’re an angel.” Ricky said giving her a wink as they disappeared out into the snow. Andi hadn’t felt such grief in her life. She felt as though she had lost a loved one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana comes over to hang out with Andi and her friends. Andi has to come to terms with her feelings for Lana.

Mountains covered with snow stood tall in the horizon. Andi stood on the patio staring off into the distance. “Dum doo be doo dum da dam” Connie sang from the background. She danced over to the patio, stopping when she noticed how shut off Andi was. 

“Hey space cadet, what’s going on up there?” She jokes snapping Andi out of her daze. “H-hey Con. Sorry. I was just thinking.” Andi said, turning to face her. Connie placed her hands on Andi’s shoulders. “Of course you are! You got lost and woke up in Lana Del Rey’s cabin. I would have went crazy!” Connie said.

Andi could feel a beacon of hope. Connie seemed very understanding of the situation. “You mean...you understand why I feel this way about her?” Andi asked smiling. “Of course! She’s a star! You were starstruck!” Connie said. Andi’s smile faded in disappointment. 

“And you’re sad because we won’t be staying here for too long and you’re going to miss her. Who wouldn’t want to be her best friend? She’s a celebrity!” Connie said. “Y-yeah. Star struck...that’s it.” Andi lied sighing in frustration. “You’ll be okay Andi. I know it. Maybe we can see her in concert soon huh?” Connie whispered before giving her a wink and walking away. 

Andi plopped down into one of the chairs. Connie didn’t get it. Andi knew that this was more than a silly starstruck crush. She had real feelings for the woman. But what was she supposed to do? It was 1961. Sure she had heard whisperings about women who had similar feelings, but it was barely discussed. She didn’t want to live in secret, but she also didn’t want to live a lie. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep up with this.

*************  
“1….2…..3...GO!” Ricky shouted as all four of them raced down the hill on their skis. Andi had gone skiing quite a number of times as a teen, so it became a hobby of hers. The four of them has decided to race down the hill until they reached the resort shop which was quite a distance away. 

Andi could feel the cold breeze on her face as she made her way down the hill. She was in third place at the moment with Steven behind her so she had to up her game. “I’m catching up!” He shouted as Andi tried to make herself go faster. 

Connie was in first, while Ricky was in front of her. When Connie and Ricky reached the finishing point Andi could see them jumping and cheering. “See you later alligator!” Steven said skiing pass Andi. “Hey!” Andi shouted trying to catch up. She knew it was useless! Andi looked away for a second and fell to the ground. She heard a feminine gasp and felt someone fall on top of her. 

A short feeling of pain shot through her. “Ouuuch!” Andi cried wincing in pain. “Oh my goodness honey! Are you okay? Did you break anything?” An all too familiar voice sang. Andi’s heart felt as though it were going to come out of her chest. 

The person got off of Andi, helping her up. When Andi turned around she realized it was Lana. “Elizabeth…” Andi said feeling as though she were seeing her for the first time. “Andi…” Lana smiled, stepping closer to her. She raised her hand to touch her cheek, but they were both interrupted by Ricky, Steven, and Connie running up to them. 

“Andi are you alright?” They all shouted in unison. “Peachy!” Andi said stepping back from Lana. They all seemed shocked when their eyes landed on Lana. “Oh...my goodness, it’s you!” Connie cried looking as though she wanted to explode with joy. Lana laughed as the girl ran up to her. “I don’t mean to bug you, but I’m such a fan. I have all of your vinyls at home. You’re such a doll!” Connie said.

This caused Lana to blush. “Thank you. I’m glad to hear that dear.” She said smiling sweetly. “She’s telling the truth. Your voice is the only one I hear coming from the record player!” Steven laughed. “What a coincidence that we’d find you out here. Why don’t you come over for supper tonight?” Ricky asked, coming up and placing an arm around Andi. 

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to impo—“ “Nonsense! You looked after my girl. It’s the least I can do!” Ricky said. Andi felt uncomfortable under his arm, but tried to play it off. “Well, if you insist.” Lana replied. She and Andi locked eyes. Both of them looked like they had so much to say. Tonight would be interesting. 

**************

Andi didn’t know what to wear. She was completely frantic. She had changed about 20 times already. Andi stood in the mirror staring at her reflection. Ricky gave her a strange look. 

“Cool it An, she’s just coming over for dinner.” Ricky joked causing Andi to blush a deep red. Andi tried to hide her blush. “I know Ricky, I just don’t want to look like a wet rag.” Andi said nervously. Ricky came up behind her packing his hands around her waist. “You could never look like a wet rag baby. You’re the most interesting and stylish girl I know.” Ricky said spinning her around and kissing her in her lips. 

Andi wanted to throw up, but she pretended to enjoy it. She felt awful about not having feelings for him. He was so sweet. She told herself that in time, they would come back. They totally would. This Elizabeth affair was just a phase right? 

*********  
The table was set. Everyone had began taking their seats. Suddenly the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it!” Andi said, taking a deep breath and making her way over to the door. Her hands were sweaty. She tried her best to hide her nervousness. She opened it to find Lana standing there looking as gorgeous as ever. She wore a red headband. Her hair stood high but hung low. 

The classic bouffant look had always seemed to suit her. “Hey Andi.” She greeted, stepping in and placing a kiss on Andi’s cheek. This reminded Andi of how soft her lips were which made her want her even more. Andi snapped out of her daze closing the door. The others greeted Lana from the table. 

**************  
They had ended up sitting next to each other at the table. They had all spent the night talking about music, college and the glamorous Hollywood lifestyle. “I’d love to be a star. All of those chicks—“ Steven says, but is quickly elbowed by Connie. He holds his hands up in defense. “I’m kidding Con. You’re the only girl I want.” Steven said leaning in and kissing her.

Connie’s anger slowly turned into passion. When he pulled away she was blushing. Andi admired them. The two of them were adorable. “So, what did you guys do for all that time?” Ricky asked Andi and Lana. Andi nearly choked on her spaghetti. A smirk played at the corner of Lana’s lips when she noticed how nervous Andi was. “Nothing really. I played a few songs, cooked, and danced. That’s about it.” Lana laughed. 

Andi felt as though she were going to explode. Suddenly Andi dropped her fork. “oh dear!” Andi cried getting out of her chair and going under the table to retrieve it. When she got under the table she noticed that it had slid under Connie’s chair. She reached over, grabbing it until her eyes fell on Lana’s legs.

“Legs for days.” Andi thought. She blushed when her eyes followed up where she could see black lace underwear between her legs. She quickly crawled from under the table and sat back in her seat. She could feel Lana looking at her. “Everything alright honey?” Lana asked almost teasingly. 

Andi looked over at the woman who was smirking. “Peachy.” Andi lied. “After we get back to University, I’m taking you to Dr. Feldman” Ricky joked. The whole table burst with laughter. Andi smiled nervously. She felt a hand land in her thigh. She knew exactly who it was. She looked at Lana who wasn’t making eye contact with her, but bit her lip. 

Lana slowly began rubbing her leg and moving her hand higher which caused Andi to squeak. Everyone looked over at her strangely. “Seriously Andi, is everything alright?” Connie asked confused. Everyone including Lana looked at her with deep concern. She certainly was a good actress. 

**************

The group sat on the patio in front of the fire pit. They were roasting marshmallows. Andi was happy that this night was going smoother than she expected, but she couldn’t help but steal glances at Lana. She was so beautiful. The way the light from the flames danced across her face making her green eyes glisten, drove Andi mad. Connie and Steven cuddled under a blanket while Ricky and Andi sat close. 

Andi hardly noticed that Ricky was there. Andi’s eyes locked with Lana’s. They could as the need in each other’s eyes. Andi wanted to run over to her and kiss her right there, but she knew that she couldn’t. Lana made s’mores out of her marshmallow. She made sure to chew slowly, knowing it would make Andi go crazy. 

Andi watched as Lana licked the chocolate off of her fingers and ate seductively. She even moaned. “Mmm this tastes heavenly.” She teased causing Andi to turn red. The others sounded in agreement not even seeming to catch on. 

Some of the sticky marshmallow had fell on her breast. “Oh no, I’ve made a mess, I’ll have to go clean this up. Be back in a jiffy!” Lana said innocently, giving Andi a look that encouraged her to follow. Andi didn’t need a second hint. Not even ten seconds later she excused herself. 

She spotted in the kitchen with her back turned. As she made her way over she couldn’t believe what was happening. This was wrong. She was cheating on Ricky. Poor sweet Ricky. But she couldn’t help it. She was under this woman’s spell and was more than likely in love with her. In love only after a few days? “That’s insane!” She thought to herself. 

She stopped a few feet away from her. “Elizabeth…” Andi said. You could hear the lust in her voice. Lana turned around wearing a lascivious grin. “I think I made a mess. Could you help me?” She asked, showing her cleavage. Andi could feel her mouth going dry. She looked back seeing that no one was coming in and made her move. 

She nearly pounced on her, licking off the marshmellow. She began lightly sucking away. “Ah yes dear. I’ve missed you so much.” Lana whispered putting her hands in the girl’s hair and pulling her closer. The woman tasted so sweet. Andi needed more. She pushed Lana against the counter, kissing her wildly. Her tongue immediately darting out wasting no time. 

Their tongues fought for dominance. Lana had began to lightly suck on Andi’s tongue. Andi ran her hands down the woman’s body, slowly cupping her ass. Kissing her was utter euphoria. Lana pressed their bodies closer. Andi pulled away, moving to the woman’s neck. Lana held her head up allowing more access. “Andi...I want you to fu—“ The sounds of the slide door opening caused them to jump apart. 

They took a few seconds to collect themselves as Ricky walked into the kitchen. “Darling, there you are. Come back outside. You too Lana. Watching those two love birds go at it is a drag.” Ricky look d back and forth between the two in confusion. Andi flashed him a fake smile while Lana’s looked more genuine.

They eventually went back out and told campfire stories as well as had Lana sing some songs for them. Her voice was just as beautiful as it was on record.

******************

Andi couldn’t believe how this night has escalated. Connie had begged Lana to stay the night. Of course so she could tell all of her friends back at University that Lana Del Rey had stayed in their cabin. Luckily they had an extra room. 

Everyone was in their rooms preparing for bed. Ricky climbed into bed patting the spot next to him. Andi’s stomach felt as though it was churning. Ricky seemed to notice in her facial expression that something was wrong. “What’s wrong?” Ricky asked “Nothing…” Andi lied. 

“You’ve been dozing off all day. You haven’t touched me since you’ve gotten back. You seem...different.” He went on. Andi could feel her pulse quicken. She really didn’t want to have this conversation. “I’m fine Ricky. I just...missed you.” She said mentally scolding herself for the misleading words. 

Ricky reached out, to touch her. She tried not to flinch. Instead she took a seat at the edge of the bed laying next to him. “I miss you…” he said touching her leg. He took her hand guiding it to his hard member. Andi began rubbing it lightly. She could feel tears swelling in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry…I can’t.” She whisper cried. She pulled her hand away turning around. Ricky was clearly hurt by this. “Forget about it.” He said, turning around and decided to go to bed. 

**************  
About a half an hour later Andi felt that she needed to get out of this room. Something was compelling her to. She crept towards the door, sneaking out into the dark hallway. 

When she got out, she noticed someone’s silhouette a few feet away. The light from the tv in the bedroom shone through revealing Lana wearing a short blue nightgown. Her hair was lower, but still hanging. The light from the tv showed her flashing an alluring smile. 

“Come here baby.” Lana whispered motioning for her to come over with her finger. Andi smiled looking back before sneaking into the guest bedroom with her. Andi closed the door behind her. 

Lana crawled on the bed, getting into a sexy position on her side. Andi’s eyes trailed up her smooth legs. Lana bit her lip, motioning for her to come over. Andi obliged, crawling in. The Ed Sullivan Show played on the television. 

“Andi...I’ve missed you so much.” Lana whispered sliding closer to her. “I’ve missed you too.” Andi replied, placing her hand on Lana’s smooth legs. She began running her hands up and down them. Lana moved closer to her, staring deep in her eyes. 

Andi felt as though she were looking into her soul. “You’ve been crying.” Lana said making a pouty face and cupping her cheek. “I don’t want to live a lie anymore Elizabeth. I’m in love with you. I don’t want to be with Ricky.” Andi sobbed. Lana sat up pulling her closer to her. Andi laid against her inhaling the sweet vanilla scent that she missed so much. 

They wrapped each other in a warm embrace. “I’m in love with you too darling. Ricky is nice, but I wish you were going steady with me.” Lana said flashing her a warm smile. Andi closed the gap between them. Andi could taste the salt from her own tears. Their tongues danced throughout each other’s mouthed. Andi’s laid down allowing Lana to straddle her. 

It felt so good to have the woman’s body pressed against hers. Andi could feel herself getting wet. She could feel Lana’s wetness. Lana leaned in running her tongue along Andi’s neck. She began lightly sucking. How was Andi going to explain the hickies? Andi dismissed the thought enjoying the moment. 

Lana began slowly grinding her center on Andi’s thigh. She made a soft whimper. Andi could tell she needed more. Andi sat up taking off Lana’s nightgown. She flipped Lana over so that she was on top. “Andi...I need you.” Lana whispered encouraging Andi to go further. 

Andi moved her hands lower, placing them under her nightgown. She began rubbing her through her panties. They were soaked. “You’re so wet.” Andi said as the woman practically rode her hand. Lana wrapped her legs around Andi’s waist. Andi slid two fingers inside causing the girl to gasp. She was so wet, Andi’s fingers slid in and out like magic. “Oh….oh...Andi that feels lovely.” Lana cried. 

Andi quickened the pace, pumping her fingers in and out. “Andi, I’m going to come. I’m close honey. I’m cl-ahh” Before she could finish Lana had started to come. At that exact moment, the door opened revealing Ricky. 

Ricky’s eyes fell on them both. He looked shocked, angry, and hurt. Andi jumped off of Lana. Lana covered herself with the blanket. Ricky was clenching his jaw and fist. Fear ran through Andi. She hadn’t felt so frightened in her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it so far. Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi struggles to make a big decision.

“Ricky, please. Let me explain.” Andi said quivering with fear. The light from the television showed the anger in his eyes. “I should go…” Lana said starting to get out. “Baby wait!” Andi said, placing her hand on Lana’s arm. This seemed to anger Ricky even more. “Baby?!!!” Ricky shouted looking back and forth at them in disbelief.

“What did you do to my girlfriend you floozy?!!” Ricky shouted. He ran over to Lana grabbing her by the arms and squeezing them. Lana cried out in pain. Andi rushes over to them trying to save her from his grasp but to no avail. “Ricky stop!!!” Andi shouted. 

Within a matter of seconds, Steven and Connie appear in the doorway. “What in heaven’s name?” Connie said. Steven grabbed Ricky, helping Lana get out of his grasp. Ricky tried to break out of Steven’s grasp. “LET ME GO! THAT FLOOZY DID SOMETHING TO MY ANDI! What did you do to her?!!!” Ricky shouted. 

Lana quickly retired the blanket covering herself. “Ever since Andi came back she’s been different! Something has been different about her!” Ricky shouted. “What are you talking about Ricky?! What’s going on?” Steven asked. Andi could feel her body getting hotter from nervousness. She wanted to take Lana and run.

This was not how she wanted all of them to find out. It was her fault. “I found them together in bed!” Ricky shouted. Connie and Steven seemed confused. “Ricky calm down. Maybe they were just—“ Connie began. “THEY WERE JUST FUCKING!” Ricky shouted. Steven and Connie looked shocked. 

Lana looked over at Andi who looked as though she wanted to cry. Everyone was looking at Andi now. “Andi...I don’t understand.” Connie said. By now, Steven had released Ricky. It was now or never. Once Andi spoke there was no going back. 

“During these past few days I’ve come to realize that I have strong feelings for her.” Andi said looking over at Lana. Lana flashed a small but sad smile. Lana reached out to touch her, but was interrupted by Ricky. “Don’t touch her!” Ricky shouted, causing Lana to jump back. 

Ricky looked at Connie and Steven urging them to leave. They both seemed hesitant at first but eventually left the room giving them some privacy. “I-I love you Ricky. We’ve been together for so long and you’ve been so good to me. But I don’t have feelings for you—“ “Shhhh” Ricky said grabbing her face and resting his forehead against it. 

This made Lana angry. Andi tried to pull away but he wouldn’t let her so she just gave up. “You’re sick baby. We’re going to get you some help.” Ricky whispered. Andi began to cry. “No Ricky you don’t understand, I don’t—“ “Andi..” Lana called softly. “CAN IT BIMBO!” Ricky shouted. Lana swallowed nervously.

Ricky looked around the room as if searching for something then looked back at Lana with hatred in his eyes. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave, now.” Ricky said. “No please, don’t go! I want you to stay! I want her to stay!” Andi begged. “Darling I—“ “Go before I call the police and have you locked up!” Ricky warned. 

Tears fell down Lana’s eyes. Andi turned around, looking at Lana. Andi has never felt so much pain. She was terrified of what could happen if they continued, but she didn’t want Lana to get in trouble. Ricky could have easily told the police that Lana has somehow corrupted her. 

Staring into the beautiful woman’s eyes Andi mouthed three words. “I love you.” “I love you too.” Lana mouthed back before collecting her stuff and going to change. 

When she walked out the room, Ricky ran his hand through his hair in distress. Andi fell to her knees sobbing. She wanted to die. “Everything is going to be okay. We’re going to get you help.” Ricky whispered pulling her into his embrace. Andi laid against his chest, the scent of cologne filled her nostrils. 

What had happened? Andi wished she were dreaming. This couldn’t be real. She didn’t want to believe. Many people would probably tell her the same thing. She hoped her parents didn’t find out. She wasn’t sure how they’d react if they found out about her winter lesbian getaway. She would miss waking up to the aroma of pancakes, doo wop music, and Lana’s beautiful smile. 

******************  
The next morning Andi sat out on the balcony as the others watched television. She had been out there all morning. Connie noticed this, getting off of the couch and coming out. “How’s it going An?” Connie asked taking a seat next to her. 

Andi gave her an ‘are you seriously asking me that question’ look. “Of course. I’m sorry.” Connie apologized looking down. “I’m in love with her Connie.” Andi stated boldly. Connie looked over at her. Andi didn’t know what to make of her expression. “After only know her for about a week?” Connie asked seeming confused. 

Her question surprised Andi. What surprised her that she didn’t say something along the lines of her being sick and needing to get help. She looked over at Connie. “I’m sorry…what?” Andi asked. 

“What really happened all that time you were over there?” Connie asked. Andi took a deep breath. She really didn’t want to tell her, but she had to tell someone. Besides, Connie was the only one that seemed to want to hear what she had to say. So Andi told her everything. 

When she was done she took a deep breath feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest. “Wow, you’re pretty nuts for this girl aren’t ya?” Connie smiled. Andi blushed feeling warm inside. “I am.” Andi replied. 

“But there isn’t anything I can do about it. It’s illegal. If I did leave Ricky, where would I go? What would I do?” Andi asked getting worried. “First off space cadet, you’d finish college. Then you’d go to one of those communities in Hollywood or something.” Connie laughed. 

“Communities?” Andi asked growing even more interested. “There are places, small communities, where women who love each other like you and Lana do live. They’re secret of course.” Connie informed her. Andi was confused. She hadn’t heard of this before. 

“How do you know this?” Andi asked. Connie bites her lip looking down. “Hollywood 1955.” Connie answered with a smirk playing at the corner of her lips. Andi wasn’t sure what that meant. “What happened in Hollywood in 1955?” Andi asked wanting to know more. 

“My old roommate Jenny Lee and I went to down to Hollywood during Spring Break. We ended up losing our purses and were short on cash. Luckily a lovely lesbian couple let us stay at their homes. Apparently they have these sewing circles on the weekends where they meet up. All of them were lesbians.” Connie winked. Andi couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

There had been an underground world that she hadn’t even known about. No one talked about it. Besides that documentary she had watched about the “dangers” of the homosexual and how “predatory” they were. Andi freed herself from the thought of the cringeworthy documentary. 

“But that’s the thing Connie. I don’t want to live in secret.” Andi said pacing back and forth. “I love Ricky. He’s been so kind to me. Also, my parents. I couldn’t bring home a girl-“ “It’s Lana Del Rey! Famous singer, are you kidding?” Connie laughed. “Connie be serious. She’s still a girl! They wouldn’t forgive me.” Andi replied. 

Her head was spinning. Her life would be so normal if she stayed with Ricky and tried to make it work. “I think you already know what to do.” Connie smiled. Andi looked over at Ricky who sat beside Steven on the couch. The boys seemed to be really invested in whatever they were watching. 

Andi knew that she had to make a decision. It would be one of the toughest decisions of her life. She had built so much with Andi. Giving it all up would feel as though it was all for nothing. On the other hand, the time she spent with Lana was magical, even though it had only been for a little while. She had grown to love her. 

**************

After dinner Andi had decided to slip out for a walk. She needed a breath of fresh air and some time to think. “Don’t get lost again.” Steven said before she walked out the door. Andi laughed rolling her eyes.

Andi walked down the long path, not knowing where she was going. The air was cold, but crisp. The snow glistened in the moonlight. She admires the tall trees casting shadows. The cabins were lit up from the inside. She could hear jazz, rock n roll, and doo wop playing from different cabins when she’d walk by a few. 

A few minutes later, she suddenly heard a familiar voice calling her name. “Andi?!” She turned around to see Ricky in the far distance. “What the hell are you doing come back to the cabin!” He shouted. She stood there for a second. She wasn’t sure what possessed her to do this, but she just ran. She wasn’t sure where she was going. “Hey!” He cried running after her. 

Luckily he was far away so she had time. She decided to dart into the forest. His voice became smaller as she got further away from him. She ran as fast as she could until she collided with someone. Whoever it was let out a yelp of pain. They ended up landing on top of Andi. “I’m sorry” Andi said wincing in pain. When she opened her eyes she realized it was Lana. “Elizabeth…” She said looking up into those familiar green orbs. 

“Andi?” Lana said looking down at her. Andi breathes in the familiar scent of vanilla. They were both thrilled to see each other. “Ricky...he’s chasing me. I don’t know what to do.” Andi said worried. “I do love, follow me.” Lana whispered getting up and helping Andi up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re liking it so far. Tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi and Lana stay at a hotel. Andi finds out how deeply she loves her.

Andi and Lana ran through the woods until they reached Lana’s cabin. Andi shook her head. “No, we can’t go back here. He’ll find us!” She panicked. “I know dear, I’m just running in to get some things. We can go to a nearby hotel.” Lana said rushing inside. 

As Andi waited for Lana to collect some things she instantly regretted not getting anything from her own cabin. She wondered what was going to happen to them and how long they could keep this up. Luckily she was 21, so if Ricky called the police and they went searching for her, she could tell them she was alright without getting taken back. 

A half hour later Lana came out carrying a suitcase and car keys. “I’ll help you!” Andi said rushing to her and grabbing her suitcase. “Thanks honey.” Lana smiled giving her a light peck on the cheek. Even this drove Andi crazy, but she couldn’t think about that now. They needed to go. 

Lana drove a red Porsche 356. Andi put the suitcase in the trunk climbing into the passenger’s seat. Then they were off. As they drove out of the ski resort a million worrisome thoughts were racing in Andi’s mind. They were silenced when her eyes fell on Lana who looked strangely peaceful at the moment. A soft smile played at the corners of her lips. Even at a time like this. She was beautiful.

 

Andi didn’t know how long she had been staring until Lana looked over at her. Noticing this Lana giggled lightly. “Whatcha lookin’ at stranger?” Lana asked teasingly. Andi’s faces turned a deep red and she turned away. “Nothing.” Andi replied nervously. Lana giggled again, placing her hand on Andi’s thigh. Andi felt butterflies in her stomach. 

*************  
They ended up staying at The Hillside Hotel. When they were settled in Andi collapsed on the bed staring up at the ceiling. This had been a crazy vacation. How was she going to fix all of this. They couldn’t hide out like this forever. 

Why did she have to wander out? She wouldn’t have met the woman if she had have stayed in the cabin. Everything would have been fine. Well not really fine, because she was already losing her feelings for Ricky. “Maybe I would have grown to love him again. Things would have been so much easier.” She thought. 

Andi suddenly had an idea. She would call them, hoping that Connie picked up and tell them she was alright and would be going back to University with Lana when the vacation was over. Sure if Ricky found out, he would get mad, but he didn’t know where they were at the moment. 

She picked up the phone dialing the number to the resort. When she was finally connected to their cabin, it was Connie that picked up. “Hello?” She asked confusingly into the phone. “Connie, it’s me Andi.” Andi said nervously. 

“Andi? What have you done? Where are you?” Connie asked worriedly. “It’s okay. I’m fine. I’m just at a hotel with Elizabeth. We don’t want Ricky to bother us so we left.” Andi said. The line was silent for a few moments. “I’m proud of you Andi.” Connie finally said. 

This shocked Andi. “What? Why?” Andi asked. “Because you’re finally being true to yourself. And it’s with Lana Del Rey! What a doll!” Connie cheered. “Where is Ricky?” Andi asked. As if on cue, Ricky’s voice suddenly came on the other line. 

“Where the hell are you?” Ricky shouted into the phone. Andi’s happiness was suddenly replaced with fear. “I’m at a hotel. Listen Ricky, we need to talk. I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want to be wi—“ “You’re sick! Don’t you know? You’re just confused. Girls don’t like other girls. They like boys.” Ricky said cried. 

“Ricky...please.” Andi pleaded. “I loved you, you know.” Ricky said instantly making Andi feel bad. “I-I know. But I had lost feelings for you before I met her Ricky. Falling in love with her was just the—“ “GIRLS CANT LOVE GIRLS!” Ricky shouted. 

A tear ran down Andi’s face. She wanted to reason with him. But he wasn’t listening. “B-But I love her.” Andi confessed. She had to collect herself. She wasn’t going to let him scare her. “Ricky, I can’t do this.” Andi said. “Listen to me, you aren’t making sense. She’s a girl, you’re a girl. You’re both girls. How could you possibly be attracted to another girl?” He asked.

Andi opened her mouth to speak when Lana walked out of the bathroom wearing a short pink nightgown that really showed off her cleavage. Lana raised an eyebrow when she noticed Andi staring at her and on the phone. Andi couldn’t help but stare at her cleavage. Her eyes lustfully ran down the woman’s body. 

“Hello?!” Ricky said snapping Andi out of her thoughts. “I have to go. Bye.” Andi quickly hung up, returning her eyes to the woman approaching her. Andi couldn’t help but look at her breasts again. She felt like a 13 year old boy. “Who was that?” Lana asked smirking at the way Andi was looking at her. 

“Ricky. I ended it with him.” Andi answered eyes still hovering over the woman’s body. “That’s wonderful honey!” Lana said cheerfully. Andi blushed. Lana followed Andi’s eyes to her own breasts. “What are you looking at?” She asked teasingly stepping closer to her with a mischievous look. 

“O-oh y-your gown. It’s so pretty and pink.” Andi lied quickly looking away. “Hmmm I don’t know. It kind of seemed like you were looking at something else.” Lana joked. Andi sat back on the bed. Her heart was racing. Lana giggled climbing onto the bed and crawling onto Andi’s lap. 

Andi’s nostrils were flooded with that familiar scent she loved so much. Vanilla. Andi placed her hands on Lana’s hips. “What’s your favorite desert?” Lana asked running a finger across Andi’s neck and chest. “Chocolate Chip Pie.” Andi said drawing her head back at the tingly sensation. “I’ll have to make you some when we get back then.” Lana whispered in her ear sending shivers down Andi’s spine. 

Lana licked the shell of her ear. Running her tongue down Andi’s neck. She begin to suck on it making a mark.“Elizabeth….” Andi said with lust in her voice. She craved the other girl’s lips. Lana cupped her cheeks before crashing their lips together. 

Their lips moved perfectly against each other. Andi stuck out her tongue begging to be let in. Lana opened her mouth letting Andi take the lead. Their tongues danced around. Andi moved her tongue throughout the woman’s mouth. Lana moaned but was silenced when Andi began sucking on her tongue. The woman’s mouth tasted like strawberries. 

“You taste lovely.” Andi whispered against the woman’s mouth. “Thank you darling.” Lana replied pushing her back so she could lay on the bed. Andi felt like this wasn’t real. She looked up at Lana. Her hair hung past her shoulders. Her green eyes sparkled with lust. She had the most beautiful smile. She was an absolute Day Dream. 

“You made me feel good last time. Now let me make you feel good.” Lana whispered kissing down her chest. She helped Andi take off her shirt and shorts. She cupped her other breast giving it a light squeeze. She ran her tongue along Andi’s nipple. Andi moaned feeling herself getting wet. 

Lana played with her nipples for a while until Andi began to grind against her, needing more. “I-I need you.” Andi cried. Lana smiled kissing down her stomach and stopping at her waistline. She pulled down her underwear lightly breathing on her sensitive spot. “Lana don’t tease me. I need you.” Andi begged. 

At that Lana licked once which caused Andi to elicit a loud moan. “Shhhh” Lana smiled placing her finger over Andi’s mouth. “Neighbors dear.” Lana returned to licking, driving the girl wild. Andi struggled to silence her moans. It became especially hard when Lana began sucking on her clit. “L-Lana...I think I’m going to—“ Before she could Lana stopped what she was doing. 

“What are you doing?” Andi asked confused. “I want you to cum inside me.” Lana whispered taking of her nightgown. She positioned them so that their vaginas were touching. Holding on to eachother’s legs they began riding one another. Andi felt as though she were on top of the world. 

It felt like magic. They quickened their speed until they both felt they were coming close. “I’m going to cum.” Andi cried. “Let’s do it together baby.” Lana moaned. “I—“ Andi cried. They both came at the same time. Coming down from their high, they rode out their orgasms. 

When they were done, Lana rested her head on Andi’s chest. Andi ran her hands through Lana’s hair. “I love you…” Andi said. This made Lana blush. “I love you too.” Lana said softly, looking into her eyes and placing a passionate kiss on her lips. 

*************  
When things had cooled down they went back to Lana’s cabin. It was just how it had been when Andi first got there. Sheer domestic bliss. She woke up to the aroma of breakfast. Climbing out of bed she went downstairs. She noticed Lana in the living room sitting on the couch holding a ukulele with a pen and paper on the coffee table. 

“Good morning honey.” Lana greeted. “Good morning.” Andi said smiling and taking a seat beside her. “Ooo new song?” Andi asked. “Yes, would you like to hear it? It’s called Roses Bloom for You.” Andi nodded. 

Lana took a deep breath closing her eyes. She began strumming and singing the song. “Lilacs in my mind all the time are blooming beautifully…” She began. Andi could feel her heart speed up. Her voice was so angelic. All throughout the song Andi felt as though they were the only two people in the world. The house could collapse on them and she would die happy knowing that she was here sharing this moment with her. 

When she was done Andi was speechless. “So what do you think?” Lana asked nervously. Andi couldn’t find any words to use. She felt as though her voice had been taken away. “Oh dear, was it bad? I knew that third verse nee-“ “Elizabeth, it’s beautiful. I love it.” Andi finally managed to get out. Sunlight poured through the window falling on Lana’s face which made her smile even brighter. “Really?” She asked. “Yes” Andi nodded closing the gap between them. 

She loved kissing her. When they pulled away, Lana got off the couch, placing the ukulele down and holding out her hand. “I made you breakfast.” “And it smells lovely.” Andi laughed letting Lana guide her to the kitchen. 

Those next few days had been amazing. Lana had decided that she wanted to be the one to drive Andi back to college. Connie was nice enough to pack all of Andi’s stuff and give it to them. Steven had promised that he would talk Ricky out of telling the authorities about them. Andi didn’t want to go back to school, but she knew she had to. Lana had a tour coming up and Andi couldn’t be more proud of her. 

The two had promised to call each other when they were away. After what seemed like a hundred goodbyes Andi went back to her dorm. 

******************  
Hollywood 1962

Andi had graduated from college and had a great job. Lana’s fame had grown. When they had gotten back to college Steven had talked Ricky into not telling about their relationship. She hadn't heard from him since the phone call. They now lived in a lovely apartment in West Hollywood with an amazing view. Andi sat out on the balcony with Connie and Steven. Andi was glad that her friends were there for her regardless of who she loved. She felt lucky. Not many people were like that. 

“Hello honey.” Lana greeted coming out and sitting on Andi’s lap. “Hello dear.” Andi replied kissing her softly. “Look at them Steven. Aren’t they cute?” Connie commented. “They sure are.” Steven replied. Andi felt butterflies in her stomach. 

It wasn’t just from the kiss, but from nervousness of what she was about to ask her. She had been planning this for weeks. Andi motioned for Lana to let her up. “What’s going on?” Lana asked confused. Connie and Steven smiled already knowing what was coming. 

“A year ago during winter break, I went to a ski resort in Oregon….” Andi began. Lana seemed confused but continued to listen. “I ended up passing out and waking up in a stranger’s home. There I ended up meeting the most beautiful woman alive. Her name was Elizabeth Grant. The time I spent with her had been the happiest moments of my life.” Andi said reaching into her pocket and pulling out the ring. 

It was moonstone, Lana’s birthstone. Lana’s eye lit up with tears. She smiled looking absolutely thrilled. Andi got down on one knee holding the ring up to her. “I know this country doesn’t recognize same sex marriage yet, and after all we have a long way to go. But I have faith that we’ll get there some day. Elizabeth Woolridge Grant, will you marry me?” Andi asked looking into the woman’s eyes. 

Connie and Steven watched with anticipation. “Yes, a thousand times yes darling!” Lana cried. Everyone cheered as Andi stood up placing the ring on her finger. Lana jumped into Andi’s arms kissing her passionately. Each time they kissed felt like their first time. Steven smiled as all three of the girls there cried tears of joy. When they broke free Connie let out a loud yelp. 

She leaned over the balcony shouting to all of LA “MY BEST FRIEND IS COMMITTED TO MY FAVORITE SINGER!!! BEAT THAT PUNKS!!” Everyone laughed while Andi playfully hit Connie. “Come away from there!” Andi laughed. “Don’t be a drag! Marilyn Monroe just died. The world could use some happy news.” Connie said defensively. Everyone sounded in agreement. “We’re throwing a shindig tonight!” Steven said. 

Andi and Connie threw a party that night inviting some close friends over. It was an absolute gas. They were lucky to have such loving friends. Andi danced with Lana and talked to some of the guests. They danced to Elvis, Johnny Tillotson, and some of the other greats for hours. 

When the party was finally over Andi went into the kitchen. She found Lana pulling out a chocolate chip pie out the oven. “Mmmm” You know that's my favorite right?” Andi asked placing two arms around Lana. “How could I forget?” Lana said turning around to kiss her. Her lips were so soft and sweet. Andi could kiss her forever. 

“I love you the future Miss Grant.” Lana said resting her forehead against Lana’s. “I love you too baby.” Andi replied . They stood there in one another’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like is so far.


End file.
